Bruce Wayne (Earth-9068)
Bruce Wayne '''is the caped crusader and costumed crime fighter known as '''The Batman. His parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, were killed by mobsters when he was an infant, and his fathers company was taken over by the corrupt Rupert Thorne. Bruce was adopted and raised by Ra's al Ghul, trained by the League of Shadows, and grew up under the name Yad al Ghul '''(The Demons Hand in Arabic). Eventually, Yad al Ghul found out who he really was, Bruce Wayne, and so, had his name legally changed to Bruce Wayne, and became an employee at Wayne Enterprises, working hard during the day, and fighting crime as The Batman. Eventually, he was able to reclaim his fathers company and wealth back, after Rupert Thorne was exposed and arrested. Bio Thomas Wayne was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a large steel and auto industry in Gotham City, New Jersey. Wayne Enterprises was founded in 1903 by Hiram Paul Wayne, the grandfather, and thus, great grandfather of Bruce Wayne. Hiram Wayne had been an associate of Andrew Carnegie, the famous owner of Carnegie Steel, and philanthropist. Thomas Wayne married Martha Kane, the daughter of Roderick Kane, a South African businessman, and owner of a mining company. Thomas and Martha had a son, Bruce. However, when Bruce was an infant, his parents were both killed by mobsters, and the corporate overlord, Rupert Thorne, who had mafia ties, took over Wayne Enterprises. His mafia ties were and corruption were not known to the public. He was really a very powerful leader in the criminal underworld. Bruce was found, and adopted by Ra's al Ghul. Ra's al Ghul raised him underground, in the lair of the League of Shadows, an organization of assassins and mercenaries, founded in 1768. Ra's al Ghul raised Bruce as his own son and named him '''Yad al Ghul. '''Growing up, Yad al Ghul was trained in various martial arts, such as Boxing, Jiu Jitsu, Judo, Kali, Escrima, Vale Tudo, and others. He became a skilled acrobat and did parkour, also becoming a fencer and archer. He became very educated, a child prodigy, and learned science, history, and politics. He decided he was a Social Democrat, favoring the social democracies in Europe, and that he was an Agnostic Humanist. He read the works of many great writers such as George Orwell, Kurt Vonnegut, Mark Twain, Charles Dickens, Leon Trotsky, and Leo Tolstoy. He also liked puzzles, poems, calligraphy, and chemistry. He was able to go into Harvard at aged 16, and after graduating, he went to Yale, and graduated from there. It was thanks to Ra's al Ghul's wealth that he did this. However, when he went to college, he had gone there under his real name, '''Bruce Wayne. Ra's al Ghul told Yad of his true parents, when he was 14. Bruce had even fallen in love with his adoptive sister, Talia al Ghul, who was also a prodigy and martial artist like he was. Bruce had travelled the world, with her and Ra's, from a young age, and the League had headquarters in London, Paris, Tokyo, Abu Dhabi, Beijing, and Moscow. When Bruce was 24, he decided to go off on his own, and was able to get a job in charge of the stock at Wayne Enterprises. When Rupert Thorne was exposed of extortion, bribery, and criminal ties with the mafia, Bruce, who revealed of his relation with Thomas and Martha, inherited the company. Bruce was 26, when he became CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He also befriended Lucius Fox, an old friend and associate of his father, and Alfred Pennyworth, his fathers butler, who had been owned Wayne Manor after his death. He lived with Alfred, at Wayne Manor, who had first seen him as a baby. By the time that Bruce was 30, he had broken all ties with the League of Shadows, but still trained his body to physical perfection. He decided to use those skills as a crime fighter, since Gotham had become rampant with crime. Lucius Fox and Alfred were the only ones who knew his secret, when Bruce became The Batman. Donning a black armored bodysuit, Bruce fought crime and was called "The Batman" by the media. Category:Earth-9068 Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Heterosexual Characters